No
by TexGleek15
Summary: Summary: (AU) What if Danny had said no to Rikki and not cheated? What if instead he went to Lindsay and told her what had happened? Told her what Rikki and him all most did. What would have happened? Would Lindsay and Danny still survive? Rated: T for future events may change who knows
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all first time writing for this fandom I hope you like it.**

 **Summary: (AU) What if Danny had said no to Rikki and not cheated? What if instead he went to Lindsay and told her what had happened? Told her what Rikki and him all most did. What would have happened? Would Lindsay and Danny still survive?**

 **I have no idea how Danny and Rikki actually ended up happening during the show. I'm guessing, so please don't be mad if you don't like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY**

Sitting in his apartment Danny took another swig of his beer, before placing it down on the counter in front of him. He looked down at the funeral program that Rikki had given him before she stole his gun. Seeing the smiling face of Ruben on the card, he sighs at the fact that the boy died way too young. Shaking his head he stands before heading to his room to get to bed, since his shift is early in the morning. All most to his bed, he hears a knock on the door, confused as to who would be here this late he heads towards the door with his gun in his hand. Looking through the peep hole, he sighed it was just Rikki. Placing his gun down on the table by the door, he opened the door to face Ruben's mother.

"Rikki is everything ok? What's the matter? Why are you here so late?"

"Can I come in Danny?"

"Yeah sure, come on in."

Moving back so she could enter, Danny closed the door before placing his gun back into his holster. Looking back at the woman, he entered his kitchen area.

"You want something to drink?"

"No thank you Danny."

Shrugging Danny turned around and headed back towards the couch before sitting next to the woman. Being tired as he was, he didn't notice that she had scooted closer to him, till she was all most on top of him. Finally noticing, he backed up to the edge of the couch.

"What can I do for you Rikki?"

"I need you Danny."

"What?"

"I need you."

Getting bold Rikki leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. Being shocked Danny sat there for a minute, before his brain caught up. Pushing her away he looked at her.

"What did you do that for?"

"I need you Danny. Please you can take away my hurt. You can make me feel better."

She kissed him again before he could respond. His sleep deprived brain, could only register the smell of Rikki's shampoo. _Strawberry. Lindsay's cherry blossom smells better. Lindsay! What am I doing? Push her away you idiot!_ Coming out of his brain, he quickly pushed the woman away.

"Rikki I can't I love someone. I can't cheat on her."

"Who?"

"Montana. I love my Montana. Look Rikki I think you need to leave. Now."

"Who?"

"Lindsay Monroe."

"Why? What does she have that I don't?"

"Why do I love Lindsay, she is amazing, beautiful, brilliant, and so much more. As for what she has that you don't, that's easy. She has my heart. Listen Rikki you need to leave."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on you Danny Messer."

Standing up Rikki stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door like a teenager. Shaking his head, he had only one thought on his mind. _I need to go and see Lindsay. Tell her what happened and hope that she sticks around._

Quickly standing Danny headed into his room to grabbed some clothes to change into before grabbing his phone and keys and everything he needs to go to see his love. Locking the door tight Danny headed down the stairs, with his phone all ready pressed to his ear. Smiling when she answered on the third ring he quickened his pace.

"Danny, what's wrong? I figured you'd be in bed since you have an early shift."

"Montana, I need to see you. You home?"

"Yeah I'm home, why Danny what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Danny? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there Montana."

Hanging up Danny called for a cab and was quick to hail one. Climbing in he told the man the address he had learned by heart, before sitting back and thinking about how he was going to tell Lindsay, _his_ Montana, what had happened. Hearing the cab pull to a stop Danny looked out at the apartment building in front of him, before paying the driver and climbing out. Quickly before he could change his mind, he climbed the stairs to Lindsay's floor and walked to apartment. Steeling his nerves with a deep breath he knocked on the door. All most instantly the door opened and there stood the woman that had stolen his heart, his Montana.

"Danny."

Just hearing her say his name made his heart jump. Quickly he pulled her into a hug and hugged so tight that she was starting to have problems breathing.

"Danny, can't breathe."

He released her and apologized.

"Sorry Linds."

"It's fine, come on in and tell me what is going on."

Stepping into the apartment, he was brought into memory land thinking about the times he had here with Lindsay before turning to face her.

"Linds I got something to say and you may not like it. You may never want to see me again after this."

"Danny, what is going on? You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No. God no Linds. Though you may want to after this."

Sitting down on her couch Danny put his head in his hands. Feeling the couch dip next to him and feel a hand on his shoulder he knew Lindsay had sat down next to him. Turning to her, he looked her in the eyes.

"Montana, Lindsay, I just want you to know that I love you with everything I got."

"I love you too Danny, what's wrong?"

"I was going to bed earlier, when there was a knock on my door. Warily I answered it to see that it was Rikki. I let her in and that is where it starts to get weird. I asked her if she wanted something to drink, she refused. I sat down next to her on the couch to see what was wrong. Course when I'm tired as I was and am, I'm oblivious to somethings, like her scooting closer to me. When I did notice I moved to the opposite side of the couch and asked her what was up. She said that she need me, confused I asked her what it was she wanted. She repeated tha she wanted me then she...she kissed me Linds."

Gauging her reaction, Danny couldn't tell if she was upset at him or Rikki, probably both, she just looked upset.

"I pushed her away and asked her what she was doing. She told me that she needed me, that I could take away her hurt or something like that. She kissed me again and the only thing my brain could register at first was that she was wearing strawberry shampoo and that your cherry blossom one smelled better. I pushed her away and again and told her to leave. She got angry and asked why, I told her that I loved someone else. My Montana. I told her that I loved you. She asked what you had that she didn't. I told her that you had my heart. She said something like that she wouldn't give up that easily and then stormed out and slammed the door like a teenager during a tantrum, I swear."

Staring at the woman, Danny couldn't tell Lindsay's reaction, till she opened her mouth.

"That...that wench! How dare she do that! How dare she kiss you!"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No Danny, I'm not mad at you. You stopped it, now if it had gone farther and then you not tell me, then I would have been pissed. No I'm mad at her, and what she did."

Standing Lindsay started to pace in front of the couch muttering obscenities under her breath. Becoming scared Danny stood and grabbed her shoulders.

"Linds stop pacing, you're scaring me."

"Sorry Danny."

"It's fine, now since I have an early shift, why don't we go to bed. Man am I glad that I have some clothes over here."

"So am I Danny."

Quietly the pair headed into the bedroom and changed for bed, before climbing in. Finding a comfortable position, with Lindsay's head on Danny's chest and their finger intertwined both fell asleep, thinking that maybe, just maybe Rikki had given an empty threat on her fighting for Danny.

Boy were they wrong.

 **Hey y'all I hope you liked it! What will Rikki do? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY**

Opening his eyes Danny took in the semi-familiar surroundings, before realizing that he was at Lindsay's apartment. Quickly the night before came back to him. Grimacing at what happened he looked down and saw that Lindsay was still asleep. Smiling at her, he kissed her forehead and moved from under her, trying not to wake her. Standing, he pulled the covers up to her chin, and placed a pillow under her. Smiling softly he turned and walked over to where he kept his clothes. Grabbing what he needed, Danny headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his shift. About ten minutes later he stepped back into the room, freshly showered and dressed. Checking the time, he saw that he had enough time to cook breakfast for himself and Lindsay when she woke up. Heading into her kitchen he moved around with ease as he made eggs and bacon. Putting some in the microwave he ate his food before washing the dishes he used. Writing a quick note for Lindsay when she woke up, he walked back into the bedroom. He placed his note on the bedside table and kissed Lindsay on the head before heading back into the living room. Grabbing his gun, phone, and keys, he left the apartment and headed to the lab. Walking out of the elevator, he headed to Mac's office to see where he was needed. Knocking on the door he leaned in and looked at him.

"Mac, where do I need to go?"

"DNA."

"All right, see ya Mac."

Walking towards the locker room to grab his lab coat, he saw a picture of himself and Lindsay in his locker. Smiling, he put his coat back on and headed towards the DNA lab. He worked on what he was given for his shift, waiting for Lindsay to come in for her shift.

 _*about twenty minutes after Danny left*_

Lindsay hugged her pillow to herself as she opened her eyes. Sighing she sat up and looked at the time. She noticed a note on her bedside table, that looked to be from Danny. Reaching over, she grabbed it and brought it up to read it.

 _Montana,_

 _There's bacon and eggs in the microwave for you. I'll see you when you get to the lab, beautiful. Thanks for understanding last night and letting me stay._

 _Danny_

Smiling Lindsay stood up and walked into her kitchen. Opening the microwave, she grabbed her food, before placing it down on the counter. Grabbing the jug of orange juice out of the fridge, she poured herself a drink. Sitting down at the counter she started eating, enjoying Danny's cooking. Finishing her food, she placed her dishes in the sink to wash them before she left. Walking over to the couch, she sat down and grabbed the book off coffee table. Sitting sideways, with her feet resting on the couch, she placed the book on her lap and opened it, beginning to read. Losing herself in the book, she contiued to read for a few more hours, till she looked at the clock. Closing the book, she placed it back on coffee table, before heading into her room to get ready for her shift.

After her shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck, before walking back into the living room to grab her gun, keys, and phone. Walking out of the apartment, she headed down to her car, in the parking garage. Walking towards her car, she was distracted by the text that had just come in on her phone from her mom.

Since she was replying to the text she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Looking down at her phone caused her to not to see the reflection of the person coming up behind her.

Even though she didn't notice the person coming up behind her, she did feel the blow to the back of her head. It wouldn't have effected her as much if she hadn't also hit her head on the window of her car, and then the concreate as she fell. Since her head had hit all three, her world was darkness as she finally went still.

Her attacker stood over her, looking down on their victim. They couldn't believe that they had done it. They had taken out _the_ Lindsey Monroe. Bending down they heaved her up and carried her to the car they had parked a few spaces away. Piling the woman into the trunk, they climbed into their car and drove away, giddy with excitement.

Danny checked his watch again, she was officially late. He didn't know if he should be worried or not, maybe she got stuck in traffic or something. Walking out of the lab, he headed towards Mac's office. Knocking on the door, he walked into the office.

"Hey Mac, you heard from Lindsay today?"

"No, actually have you? It's not like her to be late."

"That's what I'm thinking boss. I'm gonna call her cell."

Grabbing his phone, he dialled her number. Listening to the ringing he muttered quietly to himself.

"Come on Linds, pick up. Pick up."

Hearing her voice mail message start up, he listened to it. Hearing the beep, he started to speak.

"Hey Montana, where are you? You're late for work. Please call me back, its not like you to be late."

Hanging up, he turned back to his boss.

"I don't know where she is, boss. She didn't answer her phone."

"Well if she doesn't show up in an hour, you can go look for her."

Nodding Danny headed back out to the lab. For the next hour he would look up at the sound of the elevator opening, hoping to see Lindsey walking out of the doors. Everyone could tell that Danny was distracted and looking for someone. After the hour was up, he walked back to Mac's office. Knocking on the door, he leaned in and addressed his boss.

"Hey Mac, I'm going to go look for Linds all right?"

"Yeah just find her, I'm starting to worry."

"Same."

Walking to the elevator, he walked in and hit the button for the parking garage. Walking to his car, he climbed in and headed towards Lindsay's apartment complex. Pulling into the garage, he noticed Lindsay's car in her usual spot. Parking his car, he walked over and looked inside. Walking around the side he noticed Lindsey's keys on the ground, he also noticed her phone lying a few feet away. He couldn't help but notice the spot of blood on the ground, next to her phone. Dread and horror settled in his stomach, as he came to a conclusion.

Lindsey had been kidnapped.

Grabbing his phone, he dialled Mac.

"Hey Mac, we have a problem."

He could feel tears coming to his eyes as he said his next sentence.

"Lindsay's missing."

 **Hey y'all I hope you liked the chapter. Are they going to find Lindsey? Who took her? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY**

 _Previously:_

 _"Lindsay's missing."_

 _Now:_

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a complete minute before Mac spoke.

"Alright Danny stay there and call Flack. I'll bring Sheldon and Adam down there." Mac told him.

"Alright Mac." Danny answered before hanging up.

Looking through his contacts he hits Flack's number and hits the dial button. Putting the phone to his ear, he let a few tears fall from his eyes. He really hoped that they would be able to find Lindsay.

Don Flack looked at his phone as it rang and smiled when he saw it was his friend Danny who was calling him. He was slightly confused as to why Danny was calling him, he wasn't working a case with the Italian man.

Picking up the phone he smiled into it, "Hey what's up Messer?"

"It's Montana." Danny whispered as the dam broke and the tears he was holding back come out.

Concerned Flack stood up, grabbed his jacket and keys before heading out the door and towards his car.

"What's wrong with Lindsay Danny?" he questioned.

"She's missing." he finally chocked out.

"What?" Don exclaimed in shock.

"She's missing Don." Danny explained.

"Where are you Danny?" Flack questioned as he climbed into his car and turned on the engine.

"In her apartment parking garage." he answered.

"Stay there Danny I'll be there soon." Don commanded him as he hung up and drove towards the apartment building. He hit the number 2 on his speed dial and brought it up to his ear. It rang a few times before she finally answered.

"Detective Angell." she greeted.

"Hey Jess, it's me Flack. I need you to head to Lindsay's apartment parking garage." he told her.

"What for Flack?" she questioned.

"Linds is missing. Danny called me, he was in tears Jess. He really loves this woman." he explained.

Standing, she grabbed her keys and coat before heading towards her car, climbing in, and driving off, "Oh god, I'll be right there. I do know that he loves her, just like I know she loves him." Hanging up she continued to drive, afraid of what happened to her friend.

Don Flack pulled into the parking garage and saw that the CSI's were already there. Parking he jumped out of his car and walked quickly to the others. He saw that Mac, Sheldon, and Adam were standing next to Danny. Putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, he turned the man around. Grabbing his notebook and pen out of his jacket inside pocket he opened the book.

"Alright Danny tell me what happened?" he commanded.

Taking a steadying breath Danny opened his mouth, "Well I got concerned cause Montana was late for her shift and she's rarely late. I went and asked Mac if he had heard from her, usually if she was stuck in traffic she would let one of us know. Mac said he hadn't heard from her and was concerned as well I gave it another hour before coming here to check on her. I was heading towards the elevator to go to her apartment, when I noticed her car was still parked. I headed towards her car in case she was there about to leave. I looked into the car and saw that she wasn't there. I walked around the other side and saw that her keys were on the ground, as was her phone. There was also a pool of blood there too. I called Mac and told him. He said that he was going to come over and bring Hawkes and Adam and told me to call you. So I did." he took a deep breath after finishing his explaination.

Nodding Don closed his book and put it away before pulling Danny into a hug. Worried he whispered to the man, "Don't worry Danny we'll find her."

Pulling back Danny gave him a grim smile and turned as they heard a car pull up. They saw that Jess had arrived. Climbing out of the car she walked over and patted Danny on the arm with a sympathetic smile on her face. Walking over to Mac she started asking the older man questions, while Don turned back to Danny.

"Danny man, you shouldn't be here. Go back to your apartment, and I'll be there later to see how you're doing and to ask any other questions we might have, alright?" Don questioned his friend.

"Alright man you're right. I'll be there." Danny nodded before heading over to Mac. Telling him where he was going Danny headed back to his car and started to head to his apartment.

 **With Lindsay**

Lindsay slowly came to a few hours after she went unconcious. Her head was pounding and she felt that she was going to be sick. Looking around she saw that she was in a room with no windows and it was some sort of basement. Checking for her gun, she found that it was gone, as was her phone. Cursing quietly she looked around for anything that could help her escape.

All that was in the room was the mattress she was lying on, two chairs, and a table. The door looked to be a regular door, but unfortunately it was double dead bolted from the outside. Hearing the both dead bolts turning she closed her eyes and pretended to be unconcious. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She heard they plop a bag on the table walk closer to her.

"I know you're awake Monroe." the mystery person spat at her.

Lindsay recognized that voice, she just couldn't tell from where. She knew it was a woman and decided that she might as well open her eyes. Opening them and looking up she was not prepared to see the face of the woman standing abover her.

"You?!" she gasped at the woman glaring down at her.

 **Dun. Dun. DUN! Who do you think has her? Will they find her? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
